vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
メランコリック (Melancholic)
and |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = Junky (music, lyrics) * Chiho-P (illustration, video) |links = }} Background "Melancholic" is an original song by Junky and is his most notable song. It was uploaded to Niconico on April 19, 2010 and to YouTube on May 22, 2012. It's also one of Rin's most notable songs. Nine days after the song was uploaded, it quickly became a hit and entered the Hall of Fame. A year after, on July 12, 2011, it became Junky's first work to enter the Hall of Legend. One day later, its "reply" song, "Twinkle", with the same illustrator and composer, was uploaded, explaining more background to the song Melancholic. The song tells the story of a confused and conflicted tsundere girl (Rin), and her first time having a crush on a boy. Originally thinking all those feelings were "melancholy", the girl later realized it was love she felt, not sadness. Though her experience may have been bittersweet, she recognizes her feelings and moves on by the song's finish. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |utau = (Kire, 2nd Form Powerscale), Whisper Re-edition, Loli) |producers = Daiya (cover), Umbellaguns (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm22904802;yt Q-9S4sXrV-8 |thumb = yt }} |producers = Prince Syo |categories = UTAU Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm15283788 }} |human = |arrangement = |categories = Human Cover, Arrange |links = yt _GByIfCSGL4 |thumb = yt }} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. (piano sheet music) *Piano Solo Super Piano Hits (piano sheet music) *Vocaloid Superselection piano solo *VOCALO☆Band Score Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Vocaloanthems *Vocaloid Love Songs ~Girl's Side~ *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Ao) *Rink ～Junky×鏡音リン THE BEST～ *初音ミク -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku Project mirai Complete *Kagaminext Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project mirai *-Project DIVA- f / F *-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Gallery Concerts = RinMelancholicLive.jpg |A screenshot of Rin performing Melancholic live in Sapporo. }} |-*s = Costume melancholic.jpg|Chiho-P's Melancholic costume for the game Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project mirai. Melancholic_module_PSP_VITA_Rin.jpg|Rin's Melancholy module for the song "Melancholic", designed by Chiho-P. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Melancholic f loading screen.png|Chiho-P's loading screen, for the song "Melancholic". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- f''". rin 27.jpg|Rin's Melancholy module for the song "Melancholic", designed by Chiho-P. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. }} |-|Merchandising = Chiho_Bottle.jpg|One of the merchandises for the game -Project DIVA- f; a bottle designed by Chiho-P 3b19523f.jpg|figureneet's Melancholic Resin Kit figurine G140527 melancolic.jpg|Cover art of the "Melancholic" novel. Melancho.manga|Cover art of the "Melancholic" manga adaptation. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featured in literatures Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs Category:Self-covers Category:Remastered songs